The Master Magi of the Keyblade
by Magichands0849
Summary: A former Mage of the mage tower of Higiril mage Icarus finds himself in a journy that will test to the peak of his abilities which will test his strength courage and heart in this wonderful adventure
1. The Mage of Power

Hi everyone!!!! This is my first Kingdom Hearts story and I will add more chapters to it as soon as I get time Enjoy the story!!! grins

Age 15 Icarus had just finished his training for the mage trials in his town of Hirgil at the mage tower .he had been training for these trials his whole life and if he passed these trials he was to be summoned to the Eldritch Tree the one that would place him accordingly and tell him what his two special powers would be. Every mage had their own unique powers. His master Mage Jerod summoned him to the council room where his trials would begin…

"Make Haste young Icarus or you will be tardy to the trials!"

"pant pant…. Im running as fast as I can master!"

"No your not! You forgot about the haste spell I taught you, and why are you panting you know I taught you a fatuige spell," Jerod was getting upset

Icarus thought to himself,"No wonder hes running faster than me without even breaking a sweat!"

"Oh yes im sorry master" Icaurs stopped briefly and chanted an incantation and he started running faster

"Hurry!" Jerod was getting impatient as well

"Just a second!" he chanted a different incatation and suddenly he wasn't sweating and panting anymore

"Well lets go then!"

They both ran all the way up to the tower where the grand mage council awaited to give Icarus his trials. They arrived not a moment too early. Jerod was relieved and a crowd of mages gathered around a small area with 3 people sitting in a high place (the grand mage council)

The middle council mage stood up and said,"Welcome mage Icarus are you ready for your trials?"

"Yes sir!" he said proudly

The mage to the right stood up and said, "Ok then your first task is to channel your energy into that gemstone amplify a spell through it and break down that wall" he pointed to a huge adamantine metal wall

He knew what spell to use immediantly and yelled, " Roaring Battering Ram!"

The spell was casted and it went into the gem flew out amplified by the gem's power and crushed the adamantine wall into oblivion

"That was easy" he said with a grin

The mage to the left stood up and said,"This wont! For the next trial you must conjure a lightning cloud, have the majority of the lightning hit that rod over there and use it to power up this generator right behind you."

"No problem!," he said in acknowledgement

He chanted an incantation and a cloud formed over the rod he yelled,"Lit I!" and a number of lightning bolts shocked the rod charging it immensely. He then quickly put on his lightning resist ring and grabbed the rod without being shocked, went over to the generator and powered it up.

"There that wasn't so bad,"

The mage in the middle stood up and said,"That was very good young Icarus, now for your final trial. Destroy this monster!"The mage pointed to a gate which opened and let out a huge spider

"Ugh…I hate spiders!" Icarus said in disgust

The spider starded running towards him fangs menacly clinking wanting blood

"Hail of fire!" Icarus screamed as small metors came from nowhere and pelted the spider

The spider winced in pain and shot a web at him trapping him where he stood

"Wha? I cant move!" he said in panic

"Shrill wind!" a strong force of wind blew the web away

The spider then was close enough to jump on him and it did just that its fangs getting closer to his head

"Lit Charge!"the spider was shocked from Icarus's body which was emmiting lightning energy and died from the massive shock

"Good job!" said the Mage in the middle "You passed the trials!"

Icarus clambered from under the spider and said "That's a relief now get this thing off me!"

The Grand Mages just stared at him and laughed

"Grr…fine then! Ashera!" The spider turned to ashes

The mages calmed down,"Hehe….ok no you can go to the Eldritch Tree to discover your powers."

"And where would that be?"

"Why its in the Enchanted Glaive of course! And now we present to you your first staff for your journies ahead of you!"

Some person got up holding an awesome looking staff with a bird on the top of it with a strange looking heart symbol at the bottom (( hehe ))

Icarus took it proudly and Jerod ran up to him and congratulated him," Congratulations young mage you have passed the trials! And now I must say goodbye….."

"Wha….why? you took care of me for my whole life taught me the ways of magic and were a great reliable friend!"

"I am sorry Icarus it must be done the Eldrich Tree said my purpose was to teach you to the peak of my abilities. Oh and by the way id get over there now if I were you its almost dark out!"

"Yea your right…..Thank you Jerod ill always remember you goodbye." Icarus said goodbye to all his fellow mages and set off for the Eldrich Tree he traveled a long time in the Enchanted Glaive and arrived to a huge tree with eyes and hands known as the Eldrich Tree.

He yelled up to it,"Hello! Mr. Eldrich Tree?"

The Eldrich Tree replied"Who might I give this honor to?"

"A mage who has just passed the trials of the Higril mage tower named Icarus!"

"Icarus…Icarus….AHH yes I know you. You have some pretty good powers ahead of you mage let me see……..hmm….Your first power you have is to tell if someone is good or evil now I will bring the power forth into your body" The Tree waved his hands and shot a blue gasus orb at him which hit him and Icarus could immediantly tell that the Tree was good

"Wow……I didn't know I could do this!"

"Hehe yes I know…all mages say that now then your next power is……well….it seems there ISNT a second power for you."

"What?!" he said in amazement

"Yes peculiar isn't it…anyway im sending you away to a distant place over there I think with some…..er…people that need chores done now be off have a nice life!"

"What?! You cant send me away like this!"

"Sorry but destiny IS destiny now I need some sleep goodbye!" the tree closed his eyes and folded his hands and went to sleep

"Well this stinks…" He started trudging off to that place the tree told him to go but he noticed a dark figure in a tree high up he looked like he was chanting something and cast a dark energy portal right where he was standing and fell in

"Ahhhhhhh!"

To be continued hehe ill get my next chapter up ASAP and please leave a review of how I did on my first chapter ) cya


	2. The Adventure Begins

((Hello all I put this chapter up really quick eh? Well I got so excited about the first one I made another quickly so enjoy!))

Icarus was falling through the dark portal that that shadowy figure had conjured he did not know where he was going or what was happening until he landed with a thud in a strange black area with no light anywhere he couldn't even see his own hands. But he noticed a small area of light ahead of him and saw a strange blonde haired girl that looked about his age was standing there.

"Hello who are you and where am I!" he yelled to the girl

"Hello my name is Tru and I am the guardian of all worlds." She replied

"Guardian of all what?"

"Guardian of your heart that's what I said but I guess you weren't listening."

"Right…..anyway why are you here more importantly what am I doing here?"

"Well first of all remember that staff you received from the mage council you were so happy about?"

"Yea what of it?" he said as he looked at the staff

"Well first of all that's no ordinary staff, it hides a great power a power that will save all worlds from darkness."

"Huh? Other worlds? Darkness? What are you talking about?"

"Ugh….give me that staff!" she snatched it out of his hand

"You see this heart symbol?" she asked him

"Yea I didn't know what it meant."

"It means that whoever receives this staff is the sole enemy to the darkness and the guardian of light. And the guardian of the light is the one that will seal all worlds from the darkness"

"Wait! Im lost in all this could you please explain?"

"If I must well first of all there are these creatures that wish to steal everyone's' heart and destroy all worlds or corrupt them into darkness. These are called the heartless they are now at this moment stalking you and working endlessly without delay to get that staff. Also this staff isn't in its true form I should fix that…" Tru started chanting something and a strange blue light appeared from her hand and zapped the staff and two blades came out of both ends each shaped sort of like a key

"Whoa…." He said widemouthed

"Hehe…like it? Anyway let me continue with the story," Tru cleared her throat

"There was also one person gifted with the ability to fight the heartless seal the worlds and save all of existence that person is you, that is your second gift that that stubborn tree didn't tell you about."

"Great……but exactly how am I going to 'seal the worlds'."

"Oh that's easy just find the keyhole!"

"Keyhole?"

"Yes keyhole are you deaf?"

"But how will I seal the keyholes more importantly find them."

"Don't ask me." Tru said with a shrug

"Well gee that helps….so is that why my staff looks like a key?"

"Exactly. Now then ill teleport you somewhere that is easy to seal so….good luck!" Tru chanted something and a Bright beam of light shot down out of the sky at Icarus and he started to teleport and Tru said as he was going "May the light be with you!"

Icarus was dropped into an ally of some sort but he had boxes all over him since he fell in a pile of them (( go figure))

"Ugh…..ow where am I now?" He scrambled out of the pile of boxes got up and brushed himself off and walked out of the ally

"What a peculiar place…." He said he walked by a sign that said 'Traverse Town'

"Well this should be a good place to look around for that keyhole!"

He started walking around the streets of Traverse Town looking for the Keyhole even though he had no idea where he was. He saw a big pair of doors with a sign next to it that read 'Traverse Town: Second District'

"Ill look in here now this place looks good enough now." He opened the pair of double doors and walked into Second District but strange enough no one was there

"This is creepy…." He looked up at the clock tower and he saw that shadowy figure again that was standing at the peak of the tower

"Hey you! Come here!" Icarus screamed to the shadowy figure

It said nothing but jumped down from the tower ran over to Icarus at a surprising speed and he heard it murmur a word,"Keyblade."

It grabbed Icarus by the collar pulled out a weird looking knife and held him up

"Hey put me down!"

It was about to stab Icarus when out of nowhere a short blonde haired boy wielding two katanas ran up to him and slashed him in the back and kicked him away from Icarus dropping him to the floor

The boy yelled," Earth Wave!" as a wave of the earth infront of the shadowy looking figure formed and crashed into it

The figure was hurt badly but got up and took out a talisman and yelled," Come heartless! Assist your master!" When he said that about 20 mystyrious creatures each having long claws all black and blueish/purplish armor with a small spear in each of their hands

The boy said," You gonna help? or are you gonna lie there all day?" he said loudly

"Of course!" Yelled Icarus as he took out his keyblade staff

The creatures all chanted," The keyblade! He is the one! He must be consumed!"

"What are these things?" he yelled to the boy

"No time to explain charge!" he yelled as he took his two katanas out and started a full assault on the creatures

"Flame Pillar!" Icarus screamed as a pillar of fire formed in the middle of the heartless and killed about 5 of them

The Shadowy figure dissapered and left a big version of those creatures left to take over

The boy yelled,"Ill take these guys you kill that big one!" He said as he twirled his katanas in a very fast motion cutting about 3 of the creatures badly

"Ok!" Icarus said as the big creature stormed over to him

"Thunder Cone!" A cone shaped beam of thunder shot out from the staff towards the creature and hurt it badly but not killing it

"What that should have destroyed it! Ill try the staff!" The big creature was getting closer

"Ahh!" Icarus leaped into the air and slashed the creature with the staff in the body killing it instantly

"Wow!" said the boy that flipped over a creature and cut its head off in midair," That's some weapon now give me a hand here!"

"Oh right Blast Strike!" He yelled as he imbued the boy's katanas with fire power

"Nice! Earth Swallow!" He yelled as he jumped into the air stabbed both of his katanas in the ground and the earth swallowed the rest of the creatures up

"Whew thanks for saving me dude!" Icarus said to the boy

"No problem but why were you messin around with that dude you almost got killed!"

"I know....I know… What were those things?"

"Oh please…..you don't know what the heartless are?"

"Um…no that's why im asking you"

"The heartless threaten all worlds they are the army of the forces of darkness. And their goal is to find the weapon that seals the worlds away from them so they cant enter or exit them. And I think you wield that weapon." He said as he pointed to the staff

"Yea kind of figured that out.."

"Maybe I should go with you…to make sure you seal the worlds and all by the way the names Trey." He said as he pointed at himself

"Hello Trey im Icarus the mage from the tower of Higiril." He could now sense that Trey was infact good with his power

"Well lets get a move on! Ill show you the keyhole."

"Thank God you know where it is." Icarus said in relief

Trey lead Icarus to the fountain and he said "Point the tip of the staff towards that picture."

Icarus did just that and a beam shot out from the staff hitting the wall and a keyhole appeared out of it and it flashed all of the sudden and disappered

"That was cool! How did you know it was there?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I saw the heartless guarding it a number of times. Well anyway lets get out of here to the next world." Trey took out a strange rock from his pocket and put it on the ground it transformed into a big black ship

"This is a gummi we will use it to travel between worlds."

"Sounds good to me!"

They got in and Trey got in the drivers seat and pressed a few buttons and made the ship take off into the worlds' space

(( To be Continued hehe did you like this chapter?? Please send a review on it reviews are spiffy :D and now the credits!!!!

Trey: My friend Tim

Icarus: Me

Ill get the next chapter up ASAP if I can control my addiction to World of Warcraft cya!))


	3. The Jungle Trek

(( Hi everyone I finally have 'almost' gained control of my World of Warcraft addiction and started typing this new chapter and I must know something if YOU play World of Warcraft and reside in the realm called 'Dalaran' please e-mail me post haste anyway enjoy the chapter :D ))

"Oooh pretty lights! So many colors!" Icarus yelled looking out the window of the gummi.

"Would you please shut up, I'm trying to fly this thing!" Trey said with an annoyed look.

"Trying? I thought you did know how to fly it." Icarus shivered.

"I can but with your screaming about lights its kind of hard to concentrate." He said in a scolding voice.

"Well sorry! Ill just sit in the seat next to you along with the…" he stopped and opened his mouth really wide like a mad Japanese anime.

Trey looked at him then looked at the controls, lots of buttons were blinking and flashing. "Whatever you do, don't scream what I know you are screaming about." Trey said as he pointed to the controls

"Not that you dim-wit, that floating tree outside with a tree house and many other things!" he said in a confused look.

"Oh that, that's a portal to another world we had better go in hang on!" Trey pressed a big green button on the controls that said 'Enter World'.

They flew really fast into the portal and arrived soaring over a big jungle with a really big tree just overlooking all the other trees.

"Lets land there!" Icarus said delightfully.

"Fine by me, just don't touch anything!"

"Ok hehe…"

They landed on the massive bulk of the tree that was one of its branches. Icarus got out and stretched and started looking down at all the trees.

"Wow, there are so many!" Icarus said wide-mouthed.

"Ill take it you've never seen a jungle big as this." Trey said with a chuckle as he pressed a button outside of the gummi and it turned back into a capsule.

"Ok now then lets go look for that keyhole!" Icarus said.

"Alright lets go!" Trey said grinning.

They started walking down the massive tree. Each enjoying the sunlight until Icarus said something to Trey.

"Trey do you have parents?" he asked him quietly.

Trey stopped right where he was and said, "No, they were killed."

"Killed? By who?"

"A crazy Japanese samurai named Shoa Ling Whoa."

"That's terrible!"

"I know, but I vowed one day I would slay him and avenge my parents!"

Trey threw his fists into the air that caused a piece of earth from the ground to shoot up 750 feet in the air and come crashing all the way down back to earth.

"Please don't do that again." Icarus pleaded

"Don't worry I wont now lets find that keyhole!"

"Ok!"

"Icarus ill race you to the bottom of this tree!"

"Your on!" Icarus knew that he would win because of his teleport spell

"Ok ready we go in 3…2…1… go!"

"Teleport!" Icarus yelled but before he could even finish the word Trey had arrived at the bottom of the tree waiting

After Icarus got out of the teleport phase Trey asked him," What took you so long?"

"How did you get down here so fast!"

"Ancient warrior secret." He winked

"Ancient warrior?"

"Well yea, I come from a line of eight different warriors."

"Interesting…now lets go this time, no interruptions!" Icarus yelled

They walked along the jungle looking for the keyhole until they saw huge rocks come out of nowhere heading at them at surprising speeds.

"Ahh!" Icarus screamed.

"I got them!" Trey jumped up and drew his two katanas and sped around slicing all the rocks into tiny pieces until they were dirt.

"That was weird." Icarus said.

"Shruikan strike!" A long haired blonde girl with a black and purple floral shirt with black capris flew down from out of the trees going hyper fast came down and tried to slash Trey with a huge sword like cloud's but was parried by Trey in the nick of time.

"Well Amber I see you haven't lost your cheap antics." Trey said smiling

"You know this girl?" Icarus said confused.

"Know her?" Trey said," This girl is my rival!"

The girl Trey called Amber said," Yea and im still a year older as well." She said with a grin.

"Well then I think you'll have a fun time with all those cuts." Trey exclaimed.

"Cuts what cuts?"

"These!" Trey jumped into the air spinning in a helicopter like way and cut amber's legs badly

"Ouch!" Amber winced with pain. "Now you're gonna get it!" Amber took out her sword and yelled ,"Azhera Starfall!" she threw her sword up in the air and a strange glow emitted from the tip of it and when it touched the highest it could go a purple portal came out and small purple/blue meteors that glowed like stars came out of it and started falling towards Trey

"Wow…this looks painful for him." Icarus thought "Cosmic shield!" a white shield formed around him and sat down on the ground and watched the fight

"Hehe trying this again are we? Well I have something for you too, "Rockman Earthpelt!" Trey threw his hands into the air and the earth from around him shot out of the ground continuously like a river of earth going up to the sky slammed into the meteors and stopped them and Trey ran out of earth to shoot.

"Well that was a waste of time." Amber said

"I guess so but its not over yet." Trey jumped into the air katanas at the ready

"Oh so you want it melee huh? Well come and get it!" She darted down where trey was jumping about to slash him.

They got closer and closer they swung their weapons and……

(( To be continued! Muahahahaha! Sorry but I had to leave it right here I need more time to think more cool stuff anyway now for credits!!!!

Amber: My friend Lindsay

Ill get next chapter up ASAP but World of Warcraft is taking control of me life! xD l8r))


	4. Selena the mysterious

((Hello me again anyway I tried to stop messing around with the World of Warcraft so much and thought of new things for this story…..but I should shut up anyway….enjoy!))

Trey and Ambers swords clashed making a shower of sparks and they just locked together in a sword lock (( when you or your opponent cant make a move but try and free the blade)) Amber brought her sword back from the clash and flew back

"Well that was fun," Amber grinned.

"I don't know how you can call everything fun," Trey said with a confused look.

"Can you hurry up and finish her off trey im getting bored," Icarus said as he started playing with a fireball.

"Don't you worry little mage ill finish him here." Amber said as she took a quick glance.

"Uh-huh and how are you going to do that?" said Trey.

"By doing this, prepare for a world of hurt!" Amber flung her hand at a very sharp looking thorn bush and it levitated towards her sword she made it wrap around her blade so it was all over it. Then she took out a small vial of purple liquid and poured it all over the thorns.

"What is that stuff?"

"My special poison that kills anything with a single poke now die fool!" Amber jumped in the air attempting to hit Trey on the head with it.

"You're not even trying." Trey quickly parried.

Meanwhile Icarus fell asleep of waiting so long without Trey and Amber knowing.

Trey became in a full assault, katanas clashing with Amber's sword scratching her here and there "And now for the finish!" Trey's eyes flashed and the dirt under Amber shot up at her sword removing the poison from the thorns.

"Ugh...now this will never end!" Amber kicked Trey and sent him sprawling backwards on the ground she cut his torso (chest) making a very large slice

Trey winced in pain," That was a cheap move!"

"I know, but it worked!" she said smiling.

"Now to finish this fight, once and for all!" Trey leapt up off the ground and stood in a stance without moving and strange Japanese symbols appeared surrounding him and went into his body," Shogun Slice!" Trey got out of the stance cutting amber more in the arms and legs but they were a lot deeper than before.

Amber stopped she stumbled and fainted right where she was.

"I win…ugh…" Trey fainted also.

Icarus just waking up heard both of them collapse and rushed over ,"Oh great now im going to have to wait until they wake up and the worst part is I cant heal them!"

Icarus just sat down and watched them until more heartless appeared around him each wielding a scimitar.

"And at the perfect time too." He took out his staff and started attacking a random one that heartless quickly deflected it and kicked him back," Fire Strike!" a fireall shot out from his staff and the heartless deflected it. "Well this looks hopeless."

"Light shine!" a small girl that looked 10 appeared out of nowhere and a beam of light shot out from the sky hitting Icarus and the heartless. It evaporated the heartless but didn't leave a mark on Icarus.

"That was fun!" the strange girl said.

"That was weird!" Icarus said.

"You thought that was weird? Its only the most basic light spell anyone can do!" said the girl with a smile.

"Light spell? Oh yeah! I remember now." Icarus exclaimed.

"Well I am glad you know, I was starting to think that you didn't know magic!"

"I should know!" Icarus said while leaning on his staff.

"What is wrong with those two over there?" The girl said nosily.

"They are out cold probably from killing each other."

"I can fix that!" The girl started chanting and a little spirit flew out of the trees and flew around the bodies of Trey and Amber and woke them up.

"Good as new!" The girl said happily.

"That was awesome!" Icarus said in amazement.

Trey got up and took a glance at the girl and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Selena pleased to meet you."

Amber got up and said," Selena eh? Well you are defiantly are small for you to save that wimpy mage."

"Hey I'm not small I'm 1013 for your information!" Selena said.

"You look small." Amber muttered

"Ok I'm glad you all are happy but I really need to get to the keyhole." Icarus said.

"Don't you mean we?" said Trey.

"I know where one is!" Selena said.

"Know where what is a daycare?" Amber said falling on the ground laughing.

Selena's hands flashed and a bubble trapped amber where she was and lifted her up and said, "No a keyhole I can take you all to it if you would like."

"What about me?" Amber said.

"Fine you can come too." Trey said.

"Ok lets go!" Icarus said.

As they were leaving Selena snapped her fingers and the bubble bursted sending Amber falling to the ground landing with a thud and Selena giggled.

((ok sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but ive been making plans for my warcraft fic msg me if you wanna be in it AND NOW THE CREDITS!

Selena: SailorStar165 she wanted to be in the fic so here she is . btw her fanfics are REALLY good))


End file.
